The present invention relates generally to a system and method for matching participant interests with those of an interest group, and in particular to a system and method of real-time or near real-time matching of participants and interest groups at a venue.
Conference event systems exist to manage events such as professional conferences, conventions, and trade shows. Typically, participants are registered into corresponding databases by providing their names, emails, company names, and the sessions the participant plans to attend. The aim of conference event systems is to organize and track participants in order to improve future conferences for the participants and the organizers, or to enable participants to continue networking after the conference ends.